This invention relates to a linear cross roller bearing including a pair of guide rails, a roller cage assembled between the guide rails and formed with a plurality of longitudinally spaced roller pockets each receiving a precision roller such that rollers received in every other pockets cross at right angle with rollers in the other pockets.
Linear cross roller bearings having a roller cage formed with elliptical roller pockets for receiving rollers have been proposed in which each roller is held in a point-contact fashion by projections formed on each pocket extending into recesses formed in the roller. With such conventional roller bearings, however, roller comming-off and roller inclination often occur during its rotation due to cage abrasion and any reliable rotating motion cannot be attained. Particularly, a great trouble encountered with such conventional roller bearings is that roller comming-off occurring where there is a difference in length between two guide rails and a part of the roller cage is forced out of the guide rails will result in great damage to the machine.